The great advanture
by Annabelle Mapel
Summary: Jazz is a young girl who finds new advanture after her best friend leaves and a new boy takes her place.


A girl stares in the mirror. She looks at the pimples, and the glasses. How could anyone love her? She was the subject of torment and ridicule. She was kind, smart, and was really good at playing trumpet, but no one cared about that. No one would get to know her. She had one good friend she could always count on. Her name was Sharron and they've known each other since they we're in the second grade, but today was different Sharron was moving and leaving the girl alone. The girl puts on a v-neck t-shirt and a pair of light boot cut jeans. She puts on her wolf necklace, ties her frizzy hair up in a pony tail and slides on her tennis shoes.

She smiles as she walks through the halls. She hears the whispers as she passes. She always has and always will. She only tightens her grip on her trumpet case. She walks in to her first period class computer class. She sighs and looks for a new back ground. She eventually chooses a picture of _Edward and Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. _He greenish-brown eyes scan the room. Most of the small class was there. She sighs and starts typing her news letter. The bell rings and she is the last one out, as always. She walks to her next class.

She smiles seeing her best friend Shannon. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible before she moves. "Sharron!"She smiles happily.

"Hey Jazz" Sharron says smiling.

"I'm so going to miss you when you leave" Jazz says.

"I'll miss you too. We've been best friends for a long time" Sharron says frowning.

"Yeah, I know you'll make a bunch of new friends. You're such a wonderful person." Jazz says smiling.

"Maybe…but I'm shy and I'm a bit out spoken" Sharron says looking down.

The class goes by quickly as Jazz and Sharron continue chatting. Soon the bell rings for third period. "Bye I'll talk to you in forth." She walks to her third period class. This class was the one of the three she liked. This class was filled with kids a year older then her. They only thought she was smart. She knew they only used her for help and to get answers but it was better than the ridicule. The class goes by and she helps everyone in her class. Soon the bell rings for forth.

"Hey" Sharron says calling out to Jazz.

"Hey" Jazz says taking her seat next to Sharron.

"So did I tell you Jack was staring at me" Sharron says with a huge smile. "I can't believe it. It stinks I'm leaving so he can't make his move."

Jazz smiles nodding, "He is so cute. It really does stink. The fact your leaving is majorly stink."

Sharron sighs "I know I'm leaving you and I'm so sorry but this is a great opportunity for me."

Jazz nods sighing "I know and I'm so happy for you I just wish it was closer so I could visit you. My mom says I can go once a year, no more."

"Well I'll email you and pm you every day okay" She smiles happily.

"What…You can't call me or write a letter" Jazz says with a chuckle.

"Well I'll call you after you get a date. Your sixteen the dating restriction have been removed. You got to find someone."Sharron says frowning.

"How many times do I have to tell you I want to be single that's how I want it" Jazz says. It was a lie. She wanted a date but with her appearance it's not going to happen anytime soon.

The girls stop talking as the teacher walks into the room. They were silent until the ten minutes of free time.

"That's a lie and you know it. Jazz you a wonderful girl. There has to be someone to care for you."Sharron says staring at Jazz.

"No there's no one for me. I've accepted that and moved on." She frowns "I'm going to miss you so much. I don't want you to leave"

She frowns "I have to I'm sorry"

The bell rings and she doesn't see Shannon for the rest of the day. At the end of the day band practice goes well. She goes home and call Shannon and talks to her as she packs.

"I hope you have a great time and if you don't call me I'll get you" She laughs as she threatens her best friend.

"I won't I'll miss you" Sharron says.

"Yeah love you like a sis bye" She says with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah bye" Sharron's voice cracks as she speaks.

The next day Jazz walks into her second class and sees some one in Sharron's seat. She got mad as she walked up to them and is startled to see.

Author's note: Yay! Finally done I've been working on this for a long time. I hope you like it rate and review.


End file.
